The Interview
by coriswriting
Summary: Finchel Drabble:  Future.  Finn is a TV presenter and is asked to interview his wife, Broadway talent, Rachel Berry-Hudson.  Prompt by johannnarivera.


**_**Prompt: Finn has a job in New York as a TV presenter and he has been asked to interview Broadway extraordinaire, Rachel Berry-Hudson.**_**

**_**Prompt submitted by johannnarivera. Thank you!**_**

Finn Hudson smiled to himself as he slowly turned the doorknob of the dressing room labeled, "Rachel Berry-Hudson."

"Finn!" she gasped, turning around, "you scared me! Is it time yet?"

"No," he grinned, "just came to wish you luck."

"Thanks, baby," she smiled sweetly, looking positively gorgeous in a short, red dress, her hair falling in soft curls around her shoulders, "aren't you going to tell me how pretty I look?"

"You look _amazing,_" he breathed, gently placing his hands on her hips and pulling her toward him for a soft, deep kiss.

The door flew open suddenly as a producer poked his head inside.

"Five minutes, you two," he called, "Hudson, don't mess up her makeup."

Rachel giggled, her cheeks flushed with red.

"I still can't believe they're letting you interview me," she said, shaking her head.

"I know," he laughed, "I couldn't believe it when they came to me with the idea. I guess they thought it'd be cute, you know? The newbie co-host interviewing his hugely famous wife."

"Hugely famous? Nah…well, maybe _slightly_ well-known in the Broadway community," she grinned, "are you sure you won't let me get a peek at those questions?"

"No way, babe," he replied with a sly half-smile, "I want real, raw answers from my interviewee."

"Well, you'd better hope I don't tell any 'real, raw' stories about you accusing me of shrinking your jeans when you accidentally tried to put mine on the other day," she smirked.

"Yeah, yeah," he laughed, "break a leg!"

"I love you!" she exclaimed, giving him one more quick kiss.

Finn sat confidently in his seat as he waited for his co-host's lead-in.

"And now," his co-host began, "our next interview hits pretty darn close to home for Finn Hudson. Please join us in welcoming our next "New York Morning" guest, talented Broadway star and lovely wife of my co-host, Rachel Berry-Hudson!"

Rachel strode on stage, waving exuberantly to the cheering audience. She gracefully walked over to her husband and kissed him before taking her seat.

"Hey, Rach!" he greeted her as she settled into her chair.

"Hi, Finn! Hi everybody!" she said happily as the audience cheered in reply.

"Let me start off with the question that everybody here wants answered," Finn said in a tone of mock seriousness, "what is it like being married to such a devastatingly handsome man?"

"Let me tell you, folks, it is _not_ easy," Rachel laughed along with the audience, "I carry a stick with me when we go out to beat the other women off with. It gets exhausting after a while."

"Okay, okay," Finn laughed, "so you've played several different lead roles since bursting onto the Broadway scene a few years ago. Which has been your favorite?"

"They've all been incredible," Rachel responded thoughtfully, "but I'd have to say that nothing beat playing Eva Peron in Evita. It was my dream since high school…well, _you_ know that."

"Ah yes," he said, turning to the audience, "I remember when I caught Rachel and my brother, Kurt, also a successful Broadway actor, belting out 'Don't Cry for Me, Argentina,' from the balcony of this cheap motel we stayed at after prom senior year."

"Good times, good times," Rachel mused, laughing.

"So, tell us about the role you're currently playing," said Finn, "it's pretty ground-breaking."

"It really is," Rachel agreed, "it's an incredible new musical that really shatters a lot of stereotypes and misconceptions that people have about our generation. I'm really proud of it. I'd actually like to tell you about a new project that I have in the works, though, if I may?"

"You see this, people?" Finn asked in mock amazement, "she's trying to take over the interview! Do you believe this?"

"I'm sorry, honey," Rachel apologized, grinning, "it's just that, this is some important news that I think your viewers will be interested in. I think you might be interested in it, too?"

"All right, go ahead," he said, chuckling.

"Well, it's actually a project that you're involved in as well, and it's due this December," she beamed, biting her lip nervously.

The audience immediately exploded into squeals and cheers, quickly catching onto Rachel's hint.

"What is everyone—what?" Finn glanced at the audience and back at Rachel, completely confused.

Rachel was giggling uncontrollably.

"He hasn't quite caught on," Rachel squeaked, "can you guys help him?"

Finn looked absolutely puzzled as the audience laughed.

"Ready, guys?" Rachel asked, "1, 2, 3—"

"YOU'RE HAVING A BABY!" the audience members shouted.

Everyone watched as Finn's expression turned from confusion to shock to jubilation.

"WE'RE HAVING A _BABY?" _he cried, jumping up out of his seat.

Rachel nodded happily. He picked her up out of her chair and twirled her around, kissing her passionately, much to the delight of the audience.

On cue, hundreds of pink and blue balloons fell from the ceiling as Finn's co-hosts revealed a banner that read, "CONGRATULATIONS FINN AND RACHEL!"

"You—you set this whole thing up!" Finn exclaimed joyfully, "I can't believe this!"

He hugged Rachel to his chest, tears streaming down both their faces as Finn's co-host took them into a commercial break.

"So how'd we do?" Rachel asked gleefully as they practically floated off the stage, arm-in-arm.

"Best. Interview. Ever," Finn replied, kissing her once more, "_ever."_


End file.
